Making Daddy Happy!
by That New OTH Addiction
Summary: Chase was pretty surprised when Alex walked into the storeroom in episode 10 of Season 8. But Who honestly believes that Alex just gave him a kiss? Well she does alot more in this story! Rated M for a reason!


_Author Notes: Okay, Lucas vs. Haley round 2 should be ready to go tomorrow at some point. But anyway, you know who needs a one shot? ALEX DUPRE' THAT'S WHO! After a quick check of the posted stories, Alex has only got like 3. Well now she has 4! YAY! And of course, I don't own OTH. If I did, Julian would have been eaten by a C.H.U.D. No really. I don't like him._

_This takes place during episode 10 of Season 8. Yeah Know, Season 8 sucked but there was some ok moments._

* * *

><p><strong>Making Daddy Happy!<strong>

"That's not how I feel about you. Not even a little bit." Alex Dupre' whispered as she gently kissed her ex –boyfriend Chase on the lips. She gently placed another kiss on his bottom lip and paused for a moment. She knew that Mia was going to win this little competition that they going between them.

After all Mia was the good girl and everybody knows that the good girl always wins. As she looked at the surprised expression on Chase's face and saw just how cute he looked in a dumb guy kinda way. Alex made up her mind and decided that she wasn't going to lose him without a fight.

"I bet Mia would never do something like this…" Alex whispered as she sank down onto her knees.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked as he watched Alex unzip his pants.

"I missed sucking your dick, Daddy. So I am going to suck it for you." Alex reached into Chase's pants and pulled out his dick which was already hard. She gave a few light strokes which made Chase moan.

"Shit Alex…I love it when you call me that…" Chase groaned. He hadn't Alex use her special nickname for him in so long that it made his cock jump just a little.

"Of course you do. I love the look on your face when I say it." Alex gave it a few more tugs and looked up at Chase again.

"I don't get a look on my face…" Chase shot back as he smiled again.

"You are doing it right now…Daddy." Alex smiled. She would normally spend some time licking him and enjoying the taste of his cock but she didn't have the time for that tonight. She put him into her mouth and started sucking him off. Alex gripped his shaft tightly and bobbed her head back and forth as fast as she could.

Chase leaned against the wall of the storeroom for support and ran his fingers through Alex's beautiful hair. God she was going to pull his dick off of his body if she kept pace up.

"Fuck you are such a good little cocksucker…"

"Mmmhmm…" Alex mumbled a response but Chase didn't quite understand her. But his statement did have a positive effect on the young actress. She began trying to deep throat his dick.

Chase looked down and saw the look on her face as she tried to swallow his dick. Her eyes were closed tightly and he could hear her gagging on his meat. A good amount of saliva began spilling from out of her mouth. She shook her head back and forth trying to work as much of Chase into her mouth as she could.

"Holy Fuck!" Chase exclaimed from seeing this. He could feel himself going down Alex's throat and it was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced.

Alex kept trying to force him down for a few more seconds until air became a pressing need. Once she backed off, Alex couldn't help but smile. She was pretty good at it.

"I swear to god, Daddy. I fucking love this dick…now stick it back in my mouth please…"Alex gasped. She felt his hands hold either side of her head and she took a deep breath.

She was definitely pushing all the right button. There was something so fucking sexy about having this girl call him Daddy. Chase put his dick into her mouth and began surging forward into Alex's mouth. He made a few test pushes to see how far he could go before Alex would gag on his dick.

"Oh shit…I love your hot little mouth…" It took him 3 pushes before he found that same spot he was in before. He heard Alex make this half gag/half gurgle sound and he knew he was in the sweet spot.

Alex didn't really put up any resistance. She just let Chase slid himself in and out of her mouth and it was making her so horny. She was feeling like she belonged to him once again. She quickly unbuckled her belt and unzipped her jeans. Once she did, Alex began rubbing herself slowly. She had never been so wet. Her fingers were sliding around with such ease.

Chase had noticed the wet clicking sound coming from between her legs. Alex had started to play with herself and that turned him on even more. He knew that he had to get some of that sweet pussy of hers. So he took his dick out of her mouth and lifted Alex's face up so he could look into her eyes.

Alex just continued to stare into his eyes as she panted. She could tell from the look on his face what was going to happen next but she wanted to hear Chase say it.

"Pull those pants down." Chase ordered.

The actress did just that. She turned around and pulled her pants down until her tight little ass was exposed. She looked over her shoulder seductively and smiled.

"Like this, Daddy?" Alex got down on all fours and wiggled her ass back and forth.

"Yeah, Baby just like that…" Chase put her hand on her waist and lined his dick up with her entrance. He let his head slide around her opening before her put his head in. To his amazement, her pussy was already so wet that Chase slid all the inside in just one push.

"Shittttt Daddeee…" Alex squealed. He had filled her up all at once and it had surprised her but in a good way.

Chase smiled to himself and started pumping himself in and out of her pussy. He looked down at that little perfect backside of hers bounce against his waist and he was in heaven.

"Oh god, Chase your dick feels so good inside of me…" Alex moaned. She loved the way his cock felt inside of her. It was so smooth and hard. And it always seemed to fit her better than anyone else's dick ever had. Alex grunted as Chase pushed into her deeply once more and she could feel her orgasm building up inside of her.

"God you're so fucking tight…" Chase always loved how small Alex was. It meant that her pussy was always impossibly tight. Whenever he did get the chance to fuck her, his dick always felt like it was in a tight fleshy vise. And today was no exception. The main difference this time was at Alex was so damn wet. He was pretty sure he could get his balls in her if he tried.

"I wanna try something…" Chase put his finger in his mouth and got it nice wet. He pushed himself deeply into Alex, which made her back arch upwards and held her breath. When she let that breath out, Chase did something to Alex that he had always wanted to try. He slipped his finger up Alex's ass.

"Ahh! Chase!" Alex was shocked to feel his finger inside of her ass. The feeling was a bit new and strange but she did like it. As she felt his finger beginning to slide in and out of her backdoor, Alex started to love the way it felt. He was timing his movements so that when his finger went in, his dick would be backing out. Then he would switch it up and do the opposite.

"Do you like having my finger in your ass?" Chase asked as he pushed his finger in deeper.

"Y-yeah I do…" Alex panted.

"I'll have to remember that…" Chase pulled his finger out of her ass and gripped her hips once more. Then he began pulling her towards him. As he did that, he would thrust forward so her ass would slap against waist.

"Uhh! Uhh, Fuck you are gonna make me fuckin' cum!" Alex dropped her head down. He was fucking her so hard that she honestly couldn't do anything but just take it. She felt her orgasm starting to rumble through her body

"Daddy…fuck me harder make that pussy cum…" Alex chanted.

"You can take it, can't you?" Chase heard Alex's cries and just kept pounding into her pussy. He was in a completely different gear. He could feel Alex's pussy contracting around his cock but he knew he could get her to cum again if he just kept going.

"Fuck me faster Chase. Give me that cum, Daddy…" Alex huffed.

"Say it again…" Chase ordered. He could feel that his orgasm was fast approaching.

"That feels so fucking good, daddy…Give me that cum…" Alex gasped.

"Oh fuck…"Chase surged forward one more time, pushing his cock deeply into Alex's pussy and starting shooting his cum into her. As he came, he kept fucking her pushing his cum deeper with each push.

"Chase…damn you…are so fucking…damn…" Alex loved the way it felt to have Chase's cum inside of her once more. Chase collapsed on her back as she felt his cock growing soft inside of her.

"God, Alex…what does mean?" Chase asked as he stood and put his cock away. He helped Alex up from the floor and waited for her answer.

"I don't know…" Alex said as she fixed her pants. She didn't know what was going to happen after they walked out of the storeroom.

Alex just turned around slowly to face him. The actress flashed her winning smile at him and gave him another slow lingering kiss.

"I just wanted to make my Daddy happy."

* * *

><p><em>Well that was painless! For me anyway...<em>

_I got another idea for Chalex story and I'll post it sometime next week. And if I get just one review for this, I would actually be stoked because I am sure I am the only Chalex fan around this place. LOL!_


End file.
